One-Shots Don't Need Titles
by AL19
Summary: A collection of SakaGin one-shots. *On-hold until I finish TIMMN!*


****Since I have so many ideas for SakaGin, I decided to make a series of one-shots in this "story" (Most of them will be smut, though). This is probably going to be updated irregularly, since my main focus is TIMMN!. I don't expect anybody to read this, since I'm one of the few people (At least on FFN) who loves this pairing, but if you do, I hope you like it.****

* * *

****Title: Milky Way  
Genre: Romance  
Rated: T  
Words: 702**  
**Notes: Sorry if this seems rushed. ^^;****

* * *

Sometimes at night, Gintoki would go out, and party. Other times, he would get wasted by drinking sake, and laughing like a maniac.

Tonight, though, he wasn't partying like an idiot or getting wasted from sake. Tonight, he was in a grassy field, along with Tatsuma. Truth be told, Gintoki _was_ going to go to Snack Otose, and get drunk, but Tatsuma came to his house, and told him to come with him. At first, he didn't say anything as to where they were going, but when they were at the aforementioned field, Gintoki came to a realization that Tatsuma wanted the silver-haired man to look at the stars with him. As much as he didn't care about seeing the stars, he chose to watch them, anyway.

Both men had their hands behind their heads as they heard crickets chirping somewhere else in the grass. Tatsuma, who held his usual smile, asked his lazy friend, "Isn't it beautiful tonight, Gintoki?"

Gintoki stared at the stars glistening in the blackish-blue sky. He drawled, "I guess. I don't think I've watched the stars for a long time."

"Same here," Tatsuma sighed a bit happily. "And you know what?"

"Hm?"

"I feel happier when I'm watchin' the stars with you." His sunglasses lowered down a bit, revealing his cerulean eyes.

Gintoki didn't know why, but heat crept up his face, and sweat began forming on his forehead. Averting his gaze away from the Kaientai leader, Gintoki murmured, "Y-You'd still be h-happy watching them, even if I wasn't here."

Tatsuma gazed at the stars once again. This time, though, he pointed at the sky, and informed the samurai, "Look, Gintoki. It's the dipper."

"Eh?" Gintoki gaped at the sky, but didn't see where Tatsuma was pointing at. As a frown plastered on his features, he confessed, "I don't see it." Although he said that, he continued scanning the sky.

A soft chuckle seeped out of Tatsuma's lips. He wasn't going to bother forcing him to look for the dipper. If Gintoki couldn't find it, then oh well.

As the brunette continued staring at the constellation, he decided to change the topic by asking a somewhat more personal question, "Do you like being with me?"

Gintoki accidentally choked on his own saliva. Lurching upwards, he coughed, pounding his fist on his chest. When his coughing had ceased, he gawked at the man, and yelled, "Where did this question come from?!"

"I'm just curious," Tatsuma replied firmly.

Folding his arms over his chest – and with his cheeks turning beet-red – he hesitated, "When you're not laughing that obnoxious laugh, I guess I can tolerate you being in my presence."

Without any warning whatsoever, Gintoki felt his hand on the back of his head, and was being pushed down by said hand. A yelp slipped out of the wavy-haired man's lips, and before he could fully react, Tatsuma pressed his lips against his'. Eyes widening, and feeling hotter than anticipated, Gintoki was positive this was just his imagination. However, since he was feeling warm lips on his', there was no way he was imagining things.

At this point, Gintoki could forcefully push away, run off, and head for home; pretending that this didn't happen. But shockingly enough, Gintoki did none of that. Instead, he felt as if he was getting into this kiss. Tatsuma's lips were probably the warmest he'd ever felt. Actually, Gintoki hadn't kissed anybody throughout his life…until now, that is.

Slowly drifting the soft kiss away, Tatsuma stared into Gintoki shocked eyes. A smirk crept up his features as he whispered, "Did you like that, Gintoki?"

Gintoki wanted to scream in his face, but his voice wouldn't cooperate with him. Instead, he shouted mentally, _HAAAAAAH?!_

Pushing the hand that was on his head away, Gintoki lied on the grass again, but this time, he turned around, facing his back towards Tatsuma.

Despite Gintoki's actions, Tatsuma just smiled, and looked at the bright stars for the umpteenth time.

Gintoki rested the side of his head on his forearm, and thought as sweat went down his cheeks, _He kissed me…his lips felt warm, though…_

Tightly shutting his eyes, he added, _Stop thinking about that! I definitely have problems now…_


End file.
